


ThePanchoKid

by badwolfrun, panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Ficverse: Parker and Madison Stokes [3]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Father Nick Stokes, Fluff, Gen, More fluff from me! what is this month, Nick is a protective dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/badwolfrun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Nick Stokes takes his kids, Parker and Madison on a leisurely stroll.





	ThePanchoKid

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic inspired by my walk today, was meant to be more about Madison and Nick bonding but ended up being a Nick and Parker fic instead!
> 
> Also, the code Paker gives Nick is actually my PoGo code...if y'all wanna be friends!

Parker Stokes looked up from his phone for the first time since the walk began. Pokemon had ceased spawning, so he was taking the time to transfer and evolve his collection. He watched as his father and Madison strolled a few feet ahead of them, looking back every so often to make sure he was still there. 

Nick raised his eyebrows at his son, who had waved at his father a little awkwardly, a boyish smile on his face. He wondered if Nick would maybe gesture for him to take up his other hand, like he used to.

“Battery die?” Nick remarked, sarcasm layered in his voice, which twinged at Parker’s heart, just a little. He knew his father was mostly joking, but he didn’t seem too pleased that Parker was so dedicated to his phone on their stroll through the park. 

Madison, meanwhile, was nearly skipping alongside her father, tugging at his hand, pointing out and identifying birds. Parker felt a little jealous, he used to be in her position, a few years ago. Before she was even born. Sometimes, he secretly hoped that his parents would have a third child, so he could bond with Madison over being “forgotten” in that way, as Nick’s attention would be dedicated to the newborn.

He’s old enough to know that way of thinking is a little stupid, but not old enough to be unaffected by it.

“Daddy!!” Madison gasped, stopping the pair in their tracks. Parker comes to a halt inches away from his father’s butt, something his father had already sensed and moved a few steps ahead. “ _ That bird poooooped!” _

Nick burst out laughing, and Madison began laughing too. They continued on, Parker rolling his eyes. Poop jokes were so immature...although the corners of his mouth still lifted upwards.

He was trying to catch a Pokemon when another parent (or assumed parent) walked past with his children, who were eating ice cream. Parker knew the answer before Madison even asked Nick in a hushed tone, “ _ Daddy, can we get ice cream??”  _ Madison always gets what she wants. Daddy’s little girl.

“Boy, these kids and their phones, huh? Take them outside and they still can’t peel their eyes away from their screens,” the man spoke to Nick, as he pointed to Parker playing on his phone. Parker’s heart sank, he felt his lower lip begin to tremble. It was just an attempt at fatherly connection, Parker supposed, not necessarily directed at him, but for some reason, it still hurt. 

Oddly though, his father didn’t seem to buy it, anyway. 

“Excuse me?” Nick responded, stopping the group in their tracks once more. Parker did collide into his father’s backside this time, to which Nick reacted by drawing him closer, wrapping his arm around Parker’s shoulder. 

“Just sayin, these kids are so damn into their phones they can’t seem to enjoy what’s around them.”

“Yeah well, seems to me like my boy’s having a pretty good time, anyway. C’mon, Park.” 

Parker bit his lip down and slipped his phone in his pocket. Being so close to his father, he felt guilty, maybe he should have been trying to enjoy the scenery instead of playing on his phone. 

They arrived at a small playground, and Nick released both of his children to go play, as he supervised from a bench. Parker found himself sitting on a swing, all alone, as his sister ran around with the three new friends she made in five minutes. His eyes wandered to the park sign, and he realized that it would be a Poke Stop. He looked over at his father, who appeared to be looking down at his phone, he had changed his sunglasses to his reading glasses.

The game had loaded up and Parker was spinning the stop’s sign when suddenly, another person occupied the swing next to him.

“Okay, so how do you play this game?” Nick asked his son, nearly startling him. Parker was so engrossed in his game that he hadn’t seen his father move. 

“Uh...well, so...you just...walk around, and select the Pokemon on the screen...to...catch them,” Parker mumbled. Just then, a Spearow spawned on the screen, and he instructed Nick on how to catch it. 

“I remember that one!” Nick exclaimed.

_ Remember?  _ Parker wondered.

“You what?” He asked out loud. “Have you...played this before?”

“Yeah, but I played the  _ original,  _ a long time ago. Hell, maybe I still have my old GameBoy somewhere, I’ll dig it out for you...Oh, I caught it!” 

“Hey, we should become friends, we can like...trade, and stuff. I’ve got a lot of bird Pokemon.” He told his dad after they caught a few more together, while Parker had explained more of the mechanics of the game.

“Okay, yeah, cool, how do we do that?” 

“Here, go to this screen--okay, now type in this code: 6881-6115-8258...and hit ‘okay.’”

_ Friend request sent to ThePanchoKid _ .

“‘ThePanchoKid?’” Nick muttered, more to himself than his son.

“Yeah, that’s...my trainer’s name.”

Nick looked at his son, pride shining through his eyes, a smile spread wide across his face. 

For the next few minutes, they sat, Parker showing Nick his collection of bird Pokemon, while Nick read the names out loud, mispronouncing them in such ways that made Parker laugh. Eventually, the trio all left the park and stopped at an ice cream stand, before heading home for the day. 

Right before Parker went to bed for the night, Nick tucked him in, and handed over a green, portable machine, two batteries, and a cartridge that read: Pokemon Red. 

“Good night, buddy. I love you. Don’t stay up too late,” Nick told him, ruffling his son’s hair, before leaving the room. Parker smiled as he turned on the GameBoy, he finally had something to bond with his father over. 


End file.
